U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/280,948 (also U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0038556, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,311,588 B2), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a device, method, and user interface for providing entry of alphanumeric text. In one form, a method for providing selectable characters within a user interface includes determining an operating mode of a communication device and receiving an input associated with a selected input key. The method determines a group of characters associated with the selected key based on the operating mode and displays the group of characters within the user interface. The user interface may display a first character of the group of characters within a first portion of the user interface and the group of characters proximal to the first character within a second portion of the user interface. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/280,948 (also U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0038556, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,311,588 B2), discusses providing a cursor which may be substantially centered about a group of selectable characters. The group of characters may be displayed in a segmented manner to enhance viewability of alphanumeric text within a user interface. The user interface may display a group of characters based on a selected key and further display a bubble help cursor positioned relative to a highlighted character within the group of characters. The bubble help cursor includes the highlighted character and a user may scroll the group of characters using a bubble help cursor that displays the next or previous character within the group of characters.